


Drunk In Love

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Drunk Texting, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soccer Player ! Bang Chan, They Are Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Chan is drunk, texts Jeongin to tell him he likes him and everything go down from here.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Drunk In Love

It takes a drunk Bang Chan and a handful of texts to confess some feelings.

-

Drinking never was a problem for Bang Chan, the soccer team captain and hot shot health student, his alcohol tolerance was out of the roof, he could drink down twenty vodka shots and still be up on his feet at the end.

But today was not one of this days, he was at one of Lee Minho's party.

Minho didn't joke with parties, his two story house and gigantic garden was full of college students drinking various type of liquor like a cliché from an american movie. Chan was nursing his third double whiskey sitting on the kitchen counter, speaking with his best friend Seo Changbin away from the crazy atmosphere.

The younger was complaining about his writing classes while Chan was totally zoning out, concentrated on his red cup.

"Hi guys !" A loud voice screamed and Han Jisung himself popped to his right, stealing his hyung drink and swallowing it down.

"Jisung what the fuck ! I was drinking that." Chan complained grabbing his empty cup back and filling it with some vodka in a glass bottle nearby on the counter.

His blonde dongsaeng smiled, taking this time Changbin's drink. "I promised Jeongin to keep an eye on both of you." He simply gave as an explanation.

Chan zoned out again, thinking about his cute neighbor being worried about him this much, his heart fluttered inside his chest.

Yang Jeongin was two years younger than him and a photography major. He was the prettiest human being Chan had ever saw in his life, pink hair and cute dimples. Jeongin was eye-catching, being shy at first but switched into a feisty little thing when you got to know him.

The older had been crushing on him since the mid of the first semester, Jisung had introduced them at a diner in his flat. They were friends since then, hanging out at the coffee shop near their university or at the library.

Their circle of friends were very close from each other.

"Why isn't he here ? Your boyfriend didn't send them a text ?" Changbin shouted over the music.

Jisung smacked Changbin on his head. "Of course Minho did idiot. They had a dinner with Felix parents tonight so they couldn't come."

Another reason why Chan was doubting himself, Felix and Jeongin weird relationship. They were always together, Felix was Jeongin's shadow. They were like platonic soulmates, Chan had never saw them kiss but they cuddled and held hands but it always got him so insecure.

Sometimes he wanted to ask Jisung but only Changbin was aware of his feelings for the younger, he didn't need more embarrassment.

He took the vodka bottle and poured half of the bottle in his glass under Changbin's knowing gaze and Jisung's frown, it was all Jeongin's fault.

-

Chan was drunk, totally dizzy.

He had crossed the limit, he was laughing for nothing, whining when Changbin took away his plastic cup and clingy as fuck.

His best friend had volunteered to bring him back to his flat, being the perfect dongsaeng he was. They sat down in their uber, Chan head resting on his best friend's shoulder.

"Why did you drink so much hyung ?" The gray haired man signed texting his room mate, Yeonjun, that he was coming back home a little late.

"Innie," Chan mumbled under his breath, he jumped out of his sit startling Changbin. "He hates me Bin."

"He doesn't hate you." It seemed like they had that argument every day. "But he would be disappointed to see you in this state."

"Di-disappointed ?" Chan's voice wavered.

Changbin groaned, tired of that situation. "Stop being a dumbass and ask him out already."

Chan didn't listen to him as always, his mind repeating the word disappointed. He whimpered like he had been physically hurt and rested his head on the car's window.

Changbin dragged Chan out of the car, he pushed his hyung inside the elevator. The younger dropped him off at the door of his apartment on the third floor, he opened the door with his spare key and closed it.

The consequences were going to be painful tomorrow.

Chan groaned, he stripped out of his jacket, landing it somewhere next to his couch before jumping on it and laying his head down on the pillows. He took his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and turned it on.

He had a load of Instagram notifications, but let that aside.

He opened Kakao Talk and pressed his thumb on Jeongin's profile opening their chat room. A text from two days ago greeted him, something about lending his computer to the younger. He groaned, this wasn't supposed to be so difficult.

He wanted to type something, anything, his feelings maybe.

He just turned off his phone's screen then turned it back on, that went on for a long time.

Yang Baby

Are you disappointed ?

[2:23am]

  
Chan's drunk mind couldn't find a better thing to write. He wasn't even sure the younger was going to answer. Was it bad if he sent two more texts ?

Bin said you was

*were

Innnnnnnnnie

Dont bi

*be

[2:26am]

  
Chan hyung ?

Are you drunk ?

[2:31am]

Nop

No evzn close

[2:32am]

  
Do you want me to come over ?

I live across the hall anyway

[2:35am]

That's why I like U iNnie

yOU ARE the Kinsdess 

The prettuest 

The beautifulest

Boy ever

[2:37am]

  
Did you just say beautifulest ?

And that you like me ?

You must be really drunk

I'm coming over in 5

Open the door please.

[2:40am]

-

Yang Jeongin was a pinning mess, having totally fallen for his neighbor Bang Chan, the soccer captain of their college. The older was always calm and mature, gave good advices and was always here for him. He was also really hot, his abs were the bonus.

They had that connection, the one where silence isn't awkward. They could understand each other, Jeongin also had that type of link with Felix but the younger Australian was more his platonic Soulmate than anything. Chan had all the qualities to be the perfect boyfriend and Jeongin was a poor defenceless gay.

So tonight during his binge watching of Attack on Titan, he couldn't have never guessed that his crush, would text him and confess.

He was aware of the party at Lee Minho's house tonight, the older being Han Jisung boyfriend and Han Jisung was Jeongin's friend. Jeongin wanted to go but he and Felix had already planned to go eat dinner with the Lees, they were on a small vacation in South Korea and could only do that tonight.

He had went back home at half past ten, tired and in need of Netflix.

All of that to put back a bright green hoodie and go to Chan's flat, across from his at three in the morning.

The older opened the door pretty fast, startling Jeongin. "Hi Channie hyung." He greeted sliding in. Chan's place was less decorated than his own, pretty neat and clean for a college student. Jeongin never came over too frequently but always used stupid excuses to knock on the wooden door.

_("Channie hyung do you have some sugar ?"_

_"Can I use your wifi ? Mine is pretty slow."_

_"Can you lend me that book hyung ?")_

_And so on._

Felix called him hopeless, he called himself a genius.

Jeongin sat down on the dark colored couch, Chan took a sit next to him, his head dropping on the younger shoulder. "I missed you Innie." Chan drunkenly said making his heart fly out his chest. The red head was really smelling like he had took a bath in a pool of Vodka.

Drunk Chan was cute but he needed a shower.

"Did you take a bath hyung ?" Jeongin questioned already knowing the answer.

The pink haired boy stood up, dragging the older to the bathroom. Jeongin pushed him inside closing the door. He made his way to the closet and took out a pair of grey comfy pants and a black tee. He roamed around for the underwear drawer and blushed just a little bit when he took one adding it to the pile.

He dropped everything in front of the door, told Chan some clothes were waiting for him and went to the kitchen to drink some water avoiding any awkward situation .

Chan came back to the living room, smelling the fresh lavender scent Jeongin liked. "I really needed that." He signed content sitting lazily on his couch.

"We can talk now." Jeongin smiled taking his sit.

That wasn't how he hoped confessing, at three in the morning with a drunk Chan in front of him.

"Did you mean it ?" Jeongin asked, bitting his lower lip, he was know to be direct. "I mean do you like me ?"

"I think you are a wonderful person Jeongin, smart and mature for a freshman." Chan gave as an answer and Jeongin couldn't help but be disappointed, he was going to be straight out rejected.

"You really are the cutest boy and you make me weak in the knees everytime you smile." Chan continued sloppily. "So yes I like you."

"I like you too Chan, I never felt something like this before." Jeongin confessed not believing his crush had returned his feelings.

Chan smiled shuffling closer and placing a lovely kiss in the corner of his mouth, they cuddled together on the couch.

They settled in a calm and lovely silence, Jeongin snuggling in the elder chest. His crush liked him and he had never been so happy. Jeongin fell asleep half an hour later exhausted, Chan following him. They could talk more in the morning.

-

Chan woke up the next morning feeling like he had been hit by a truck, he sat up and sprinted to the bathroom to throw up everything in his stomach.

He took some meds to calm down his headache and was surprised to see a plate on his kitchen counter covered with a kitchen cloth, he took it of and stared stunned at the hangover soup staring back at him.

Did he slept with someone last night ?

He found a small note on a blue paper :

"See you later <3

PS : I hope you like the soup."

No name, Chan didn't had a single clue. His memories from last night were a blurry mess, he didn't remember much. He reached for his phone, unlocking it to find a answer and was greeted by a text conversation with Jeongin last night or early this morning.

So the note and the soup were from him.

Did he confess ? One of the text said he had but did Jeongin return his feelings ? The heart on the note was some kind of clue.

Chan groaned, too tired to think. He swallowed down the soup, not even heating it up and went back to sleep.

Monday came faster than he hoped, he didn't see Jeongin on Sunday since he was too ashamed to face him, not remembering one thing from Saturday night. He didn't had class until early afternoon, so he just got dress and put on a basic outfit go drink some coffee with Jisung like every morning.

He got into the small shop at a quarter past eight ready to order his favourite caramel latte.

Jisung was sitting down next to a window. "Good morning Chan hyung." He greeted, already too hyper.

"Hello Jisungie." He smiled back.

Jisung took a sip of his iced americano. "Did you recover from the party ?"

Chan scoffed. "Hardly." He wanted to ask if Jisung knew something about what he did with Jeongin but he was a coward.

"A little bird told me you confessed saturday."

Chan groaned internally, so Jisung did know something. "I have a confession to make Jisung."

"I'm already dating Minho so stop right here if-"

"Not that Jisung." Chan messed up with his hair frustrated, why was his friend such a dumbass ? "I was drunk Saturday and I don't remember anything, I read the messages I sent to Jeongin, I know we slept together. I don't know if we had sex or anything but you need to help me and tell me everything you know."

"First of all, gross." Jisung gringed at the image of Jeongin and Chan doing sexual things. "Second, he told me you finally confessed and he was so happy, I don't think you had sex but you still need to talk to him."

"What no !" Chan panicked, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hyung, he likes you. Everything he talks about is Chan this or Chan that, he is crazy about you." Jisung said trying to knock some sense in Chan's head. "Don't play with him please, he is sincere about you."

"I will talk to him Jisung, I promise."

"Good because if you hurt him I'm going to bite your head off." The younger threatened. "And I won't be the only one, Felix is going to be worse than me.

-

It was already Thursday and Chan was still avoiding Jeongin, his soccer game was getting closer and he had to practice twice as much to be in shape and bear his leader title. Jeongin hadn't tried to get in touch with him, worrying him a little but he was kind of glad, he didn't know how to put on the table that his confession was still a blurry mess.

He was at his five p.m. soccer practice, warming up with some laps around the field, when Felix came up running next to him.

And he was really the last person Chan wanted to see, because of course Lee Felix was also a member of the Soccer club, one of the best even.

"Can we talk ?" Felix spoke making Chan slow down.

Chan agreed pretty easily. "Sure."

"Jeongin has been feeling down because of you Bang. You need to do something or else I'm gonna steal him away." Felix threatened, he had in-off of seeing his friend like that.

And if Chan wasn't afraid of Felix before he was now. "I will talk to him after practice." He decided quickly, his love life didn't need to be more dramatic.

"You better." Felix smirked. "You can lie to Jisung but you can't lie to me." Then he started running again letting Chan behind.

True to his words, Chan took a shower after practice and went back home. He was preparing himself for the tornado that had to come and was surprised to see Jeongin waiting in front of his door.

"Hi Innie." He greeted, hiding miserably his surprise.

"Hi hyung. Can we talk ?" Jeongin was kind of distant, Chan couldn't help but take note.

He opened the door, letting the younger inside. He couldn't be a coward anymore.

They settled down in Chan's kitchen, the younger sitting on the counter while Chan was drinking a can of soda, resting against his kitchen table. "I'm sorry Jeongin." He apologized. "I acted like a coward all the week, you had to come and find me."

"Why did you confess to me if it was to ignore me after ?" Jeongin asked, his voice so so small it just broke Chan's heart.

"I was drunk Innie-"

"So you played me ?" The younger conclude really thinking Chan had toyed with his feelings.

The soccer captain had so much to say yet his mouth wasn't working.

_Fuck._

"I was drunk Saturday, so drunk I don't remember anything. I saw our messages, I know we spend the night together but everything is blurry and I didn't want to be some kind of idiot so I waited to see if my memories became somewhat clear but now you think I played you and Felix is going to steal you away and-"

Chan stopped mid sentence, Jeongin has burst out laughing like he had just heard the joke the year. "What ?" He asked not understanding the fit of laughter.

"You really are an idiot." Jeongin squawled making Chan smile. He stopped laughing for a moment. "You could have told me."

"This is so embarrassing." The older groaned, kinda glad he had made the younger laugh.

"You want me to tell you what happened that night ?" Jeongin asked still trying to recover from his laughing session.

Chan nodded. "Yes."

"Secret." The younger said playfully. "Between me and drunk Chan."

"Jeongin." The older whined like a toddler.

"Since I like you very much, I'm gonna give you a chance to confess again this time be sure to not be drunk." Jeongin informed resting his elbow on his thigh to support his head.

"Yang Jeongin, you are smart, sassy, the cutest cutie pie ever. I like you since I was you struggling with you boxes when you moved across from my apartment. I have a very painful crush on you and I acted like an idiot so forgive me and let's make tonight our first official date so you can be my lucky charm and boyfriend for my game on sunday." Chan confessed for a second time, moving to stand in front of Jeongin.

"Deal." Jeongin agreed, straightening his head looking Chan's eyes. "But I want kisses and cuddles."

"And I can give you just that."

-

Sunday came quickly, Jeongin was exited. His boyfriend, he could finally call Chan his boyfriend was the hottest in his soccer jersey and shorts. He had gave Jeongin one of his spare to wear for the game.

And boy, Jeongin had never been this proud.

He had a sit in the first row, Jisung, Changbin and Minho were with him, wearing their college colors. Chan had been sending looks from the field making his heart flutter.

"You two are so disgusting." Changbin complained, throwing a side glance at Jeongin.

Jeongin scoffed. "Like you aren't pinning after Lixie hyung."

"Yah Brat." Changbin groaned not believing his ears.

"Jeongin is right Bin, you totally have a crush on Felix." Minho confirmed, not helping the younger.

"Jisung help me please." Changbin pouted to his best friend.

"My boyfriend is right sorry." Jisung teased playfully, kissing Minho's cheek loudly.

"I hate you all," Changbin said accepting his fate. "Are you going to the party at Hyunjin's after ?"

"I'm going with Chan." Jeongin beamed sending a small wave to his boyfriend on the field.

"Of course you are." Jisung scoffed. "Minho and I are going too."

"I think Felix hyung is going with Seungmin hyung." Jeongin informed, setting up a trap for Changbin.

"WHAT !" The music major screamed, making Jeongin laugh.

"Shhh it's starting." The younger coaxed him, cheering when the game started.

The game went on for a full ninety minutes, their soccer team was dominating the game, leading with two points. They ended with the wonderful of 4 - 1 for Chan's team. At the end of the game Jeongin had run off to the field to jump on his boyfriend's back.

He had never felt so happy.

-

Chan had the duty to drive Jeongin to the party.

But first, they had went back to Chan's flat. The younger waited for his boyfriend while he took a shower and got dress. He himself, had kept on the spare jersey with no intention to give it back.

If Chan looked hot with his soccer clothes, he didn't disappoint with one of his back tank top, the holes so wide his hips were visible and dressed black pants. He looked smoking got, Jeongin almost felt his nose bleed.

"You ready to go baby ?" Chan asked, taking his keys on the kitchen table.

Jeongin nodded, intertwining their fingers. They didn't let their hands go, even when Chan started to drive.

Hyunjin's house was crowded, Jeongin took note. Chan and him were holding hands accepting congratulations for both getting together and winning the game, Chan was the captain after all. Jeongin stayed by Chan side during half an hour, chatting with some of his teammates or fellow photography major.

"I'm going to get a drink." Jeongin whispered, lips brushing against Chan's ear. He got away with a peck on his rosie lips.

Jeongin drinking abilities weren't like Chan actually far from it, he could get tipsy with only one drink. He also had pretty bad drinking habits, he was a pushy drunk, getting exited and outgoing, totally different from sober Jeongin.

He took a cherry flavored alcohol and poured some in his cup and made his way back to Chan with a drink for him too, stopping midway when he saw a chick handing a cup to him and being particularly touchy.

Jeongin bit his bottom lip, a bad feeling crawling under his skin. They had been dating since thursday night, it was just pathetic to already feel this way. He drank all the liquid in his plastic cup, then the bitter whiskey in Chan's one.

It was his turn to get drunk tonight.

Chan found him half an hour later playing beer pong with Hyunjin.

Jeongin sucked at it, he missed all the cups while Hyunjin was like pro throwing the balls in. The result was, he was the only one drinking and he was getting pretty tipsy. Chan waited until the game was over.

The younger drank his seventh cup of beer and decided it was enough, his head was already spinning. "Innie, are you alright ?" Chan asked sitting him down on the couch nearby then crouching in front of him.

"Channie." Jeongin pouted, cupping his boyfriend's cheek.

Chan ignored his growing blush. "Why did you drink so much baby ?" He asked instead worried.

"To get back at you." He confessed, confusing Chan further. Jeongin placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, letting him taste the cheap beer. "Is it bad to be jealous when it's been four days since we got together ?"

Chan understood then, it was the girl from earlier. He really had the cutest boyfriend ever, getting Yang Jeongin a jealous mess was an achievement and Chan didn't felt like the dumbass in the relationship anymore. He put a firm hand on Jeongin's neck lifting up with his thumb.

He kissed him full on the mouth earning a small whimper, Jeongin parting his lips to let the older explore his mouth like he wanted. Chan kissed him giving him all his attention making Jeongin burst in his chest.

"You are wearing my jersey Innie, we are dating." Chan smiled erasing the younger doubs. "I'm yours as much as you are mine."

"No more accepting drink from hot girls ?" He asked cutely, making Chan coo and kiss his crown.

"No more." Chan promised getting up and sitting down next to him.

The next morning, waking up in the same bed inside Chan's flat, the soccer captain couldn't help but laugh when Jeongin complained not remembering a thing.

He just kissed him silly.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests ! :)


End file.
